The Witches Curse Wiki
Welcome to the ! About In the new world with royals and magic, a group are brought together to stage a coup d'etat and end the cruel monarchy that rules them. Timeline Timeline Main Characters Callista Fairburne Pollux Raye Eleanor King Lucas Hawthorne Calix Fairburne Nathaniel Blackwood Ace Martinez Rosalind Reeves Jeremy Everhart Other Characters Nox Underwood Beauragard Miller Saraphina Silver Clara Brentwood Shay Yukimura Beatrice Woods Victor Cromwell Abigail Fairburne Terrin Blackwood Millicent Blackwood Cedric Harrington Cecilia Harrington Margot King Joseph Everhart Severus Silver Trina Silver Silvius Silver Yara Raye John Fairburne Mary Fairburne Lucinda Brentwood Don Hawthorne Pamela Hawthorne Scarlett Hawthorne Maximilian Fairburne William Fairburne Elena Martinez Carlos Martinez Greta Reeves Darcy Everhart Episodes Pilot A street criminal recruits an assassin and a gambler to rescue his childhood friend from a security prison and then save the world from an evil queen looking to rule them all. Club Zero Hiding from the law, the group becomes trapped in a club where they must earn their way out. Clara tries to come up with a plan on how to deal with Cal while he tries to find a way out. Chargothia When the crew lands in Troll Territory, they must find a way to escape with their lives. The Rebellion The crew heads to the rebellion but they come face to face with big secrets hidden among them. Masquerade Charlie goes through a trial to show the rebels she can help them; The rebels head to a masquerade ball in an attempt to infiltrate the royal family. King of the West What’s left of the crew heads to the Vilos Castle to try and convince the prince to help them; Cal and Rose reunite with an old acquaintance. Stowaway The rebels journey is interrupted by bandits; Cal and Rose must deal with Saraphina’s unexpected return. Sabotage As the rebels continue on their quest, Clara makes a decision about the twins; Charlie starts acting weird. Aestrodin The group deals with a loss while they arrive at Aestrodin, only to have issues with the toxic air; The royals prepare for a wedding, while Rose has to act. Royal Wedding What's left of the rebellion must act against Clara during the royal wedding in order to end all their troubles for good. Locations Eupolis Aestrodin Vilos Vumara Chargothia Relationships Romantic Callista Fairburne and Lucas Hawthorne Callista Fairburne and Nathaniel Blackwood Callista Fairburne and Beauregard Miller Callista Fairburne and Jeremy Everhart Eleanor King and Pollux Raye Eleanor King and Calix Fairburne Pollux Raye and Nox Underwood Calix Fairburne and Rosalind Reeves Calix Fairburne and Saraphina Silver Rosalind Reeves and Saraphina Silver Ace Martinez and Nox Underwood Friends Callista Fairburne and Pollux Raye Callista Fairburne and Eleanor King Callista Fairburne and Ace Martinez Callista Fairburne and Nox Underwood Callista Fairburne and Rosalind Reeves Eleanor King and Lucas Hawthorne Eleanor King and Ace Martinez Eleanor King and Rosalind Reeves Eleanor King and Jeremy Everhart Eleanor King and Nox Underwood Eleanor King and Beauregard Miller Pollux Raye and Calix Fairburne Pollux Raye and Jeremy Everhart Pollux Raye and Lucas Hawthorne Pollux Raye and Ace Martinez Calix Fairburne and Jeremy Everhart Calix Fairburne and Nathaniel Blackwood Calix Fairburne and Beauregard Miller Lucas Hawthorne and Ace Martinez Lucas Hawthorne and Beauregard Miller Lucas Hawthorne and Saraphina Silver Ace Martinez and Jeremy Everhart Ace Martinez and Nathaniel Blackwood Jeremy Everhart and Shay Yukimura Jeremy Everhart and Rosalind Reeves Jeremy Everhart and Nox Underwood Family Callista Fairburne and Calix Fairburne Callista Fairburne and Abigail Fairburne Callista Fairburne and Maximian Fairburne Callista Fairburne and William Fairburne Callista Fairburne and Clara Brentwood Callista Fairburne and Shay Yukimura Callista Fairburne and Beatrice Woods Callista Fairburne and Mary Fairburne Callista Fairburne and John Fairburne Clara Brentwood and Mary Fairburne Clara Brentwood and Lucinda Brentwood Mary Fairburne and Lucinda Brentwood Eleanor King and Margot King Eleanor King and Victor Cromwell Eleanor King and Nathaniel Blackwood Pollux Raye and Yara Raye Pollux Raye and Terrin Blackwood Pollux Raye and Nathaniel Blackwood Nathaniel Blackwood and Millicent Blackwood Nathaniel Blackwood and Terrin Blackwood Nathaniel Blackwood and Victor Cromwell Lucas Hawthorne and Don Hawthorne Lucas Hawthorne and Pamela Hawthorne Lucas Hawthorne and Scarlett Hawthorne Ace Martinez and Elena Martinez Ace Martinez and Carlos Martinez Rosalind Reeves and Greta Reeves Jeremy Everhart and Joseph Everhart Jeremy Everhart and Darcy Everhart Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse